Waiter
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Inuyasha is a rude waiter; he gets fired from his job. Kikyo helps him get a new job as a teacher. Unfortunately Kagome, a customer of Inuyasha’s restaurant, and victim of his rude treatment, is also a teacher there.
1. Default Chapter

Waiter  
  
By Pinkjasmine  
  
~  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is a rude waiter; he gets fired from his job. Kikyo helps him get a new job as a teacher. Unfortunately Kagome, a customer of Inuyasha's restaurant, and victim of his rude treatment, is also a teacher there.  
  
~  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Kagome asked Hojo, her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, there is an inexpensive restaurant that serves good food."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup." Hojo answered and drove to a restaurant nearby. He parked the car and got out. Kagome did the same. Hojo opened the door and let Kagome walk in first.  
  
Just as they walked in, a waiter materialized. He grabbed two menus from the stand and asked almost rudely, "how many?"  
  
"Two." Hojo replied.  
  
The waiter led them to a small table by the window."  
  
"That waiter has some issues." Kagome whispered to Hojo.  
  
Hojo smiled at Kagome. "I thought you were hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome looked down at her menu for a few minutes.  
  
"Are you ready to order yet?" Hojo inquired.  
  
"Yup." Kagome responded.  
  
Hojo motioned to the waiter. He came with a pen and a wad of paper.  
  
"What do you want?" the silver-haired waiter asked without a hint of politeness.  
  
Kagome frowned but said "I'd like a plate of spicy fried chicken, but hold the peppers. And a glass of orange juice."  
  
Hojo smiled and said "I want a double cheese burger with a large coke."  
  
The waiter scribbled down the request, gathered up the menus and strode away.  
  
"What kind of service is this?" Kagome demanded. "He's going to get fired sooner or later." Kagome informed Hojo.  
  
~  
  
When the waiter brought their dinner he dropped it onto the table, causing bits of food to fly out of the plate.  
  
Kagome glared at him and glanced at his nametag - Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome spoke up "I'll see to it that your manager hears about this."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "So?" and he walked away.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue at his retreating back and started her meal. When her mouth touched the food, she immediately spat it out. Hojo looked at her concerned as she fanned her mouth and drained her glass of orange juice.  
  
"Waiter." Kagome called out.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and asked irritated, "what?"  
  
"I said hold the peppers. Why is it so spicy?"  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head, "when did you say that? I thought you said 'peppers'. So I assumed you wanted a larger amount peppers.'  
  
Kagome said coldly, "do you need a hearing aid?"  
  
Inuyasha shot back, "well you should have said it more clearly."  
  
Hojo sat down and stared as his girlfriend argued with the server.  
  
Suddenly a raven-haired woman walked over to see the commotion. The woman asked in a calm voice, "What is going on here?"  
  
Kagome pointed accusingly at Inuyasha, "he is so rude."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Fine I'll change your order to NO peppers. Happy?"  
  
Kagome snapped, "No need." She reached into her purse, pulled out a handful of bills, and slapped it onto the table. And she stormed out of the restaurant. Hojo quickly got up and paid for his share of the meal. He turned to Inuyasha and the woman and apologized.  
  
The woman turned to stare sharply at Inuyasha, "we need to talk." She led Inuyasha to the empty side of the restaurant.  
  
"Mother, it wasn't my fault, the bitch started it." Inuyasha started to say.  
  
The woman glared at her son, "You should have been more tactful to the customers."  
  
"How can I? I absolutely HATE this job! Why do I have to work here anyway?"  
  
"Because you get fired from every other job you've applied for." The woman explained.  
  
"NO, I quit the jobs."  
  
"That's what they all say. Being a waiter isn't so bad, why do hate it?"  
  
"Because people keep on ordering you around: 'get me a fork' 'I need the bill.' 'I dropped my spoon, get me another on.' It's so annoying."  
  
"We really need to work on your people skills."  
  
"You don't work on HIS people skills."  
  
The woman frowned and scolded, "He's your older brother, show him some respect and say his name."  
  
"Half-brother." Inuyasha muttered. "Why are you always siding with Sesshoumaru?" He asked bitterly. "He's not even your real son."  
  
"INUYASHA!" His mother said angrily, "he's polite, not ill-mannered like you. And his mother isn't here, poor boy."  
  
Inuyasha complained, "It's times like these that I wonder if you are my real mother."  
  
The woman's voice turned dangerously soft, "Are you questioning my being your legitimate mother?"  
  
Inuyasha knew he had gone too far. "Look table 26 needs the bill; I'll go give it to him.  
  
~  
  
The balding man at table 26 frowned when Inuyasha slammed the bill onto the table. He pulled out some money from his brown wallet and placed it down.  
  
Inuyasha walked over, saw the tip and mumbled "Cheap skate."  
  
The man heard the comment and hissed "If you had given better service, your tip would have been more than that." Then the man turned and stalked off.  
  
Inuyasha's mother saw Inuyasha and said to him, "I'm not sure how long this restaurant is going to last if you keep scaring off the customers. If your father was here he'd know what to do with you."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "The old man's dead."  
  
The woman glared at her son, "He's your father, you ungrateful brat."  
  
Inuyasha pulled off his uniform and headed towards the door, "It's the end of my shift." He called out to his mother.  
  
After Inuyasha left the woman sighed, "I don't know what to do with this son of mine. He's 25 years old, and he doesn't have a stable job. I do wish he'd date more sensible girls. That Kikyo just doesn't care about his welfare."  
  
~  
  
Kagome complained to Hojo during the whole car ride. They stopped at Mc Donald's on the way to Kagome's house.  
  
When they were inside they pulled out their dinner. Souta saw them and asked, "Can I have some fries? Please?"  
  
"No." Kagome answered.  
  
"Fine." Souta huffed and walked to his room to play video games.  
  
Hojo and Kagome finished their dinner quietly. Hojo didn't like the silence and tried to make conversation. "How's teaching grade 5 suiting you?"  
  
Kagome instantly brightened at the mention of her class. "They are so sweet, they're like little angels." And Kagome continued to boast about her students.  
  
As Kagome paused to take a breath, Hojo asked, "After all those years in school, why do you choose teaching? Haven't you had enough of school in one lifetime?"  
  
Kagome replied, "I like children. And besides, it's such an honor to educate the next generation."  
  
~  
  
After they cleaned up, they headed to Souta's room, to see what video game he was playing.  
  
"Are you playing Marvel vs. Capcom?' Hojo asked.  
  
"Yup." Souta replied.  
  
"I'll play against you." Hojo offered.  
  
"You?" Souta snorted. "Even Kagome could beat you."  
  
Hojo was offended. "You're just a chicken; I can beat you any day."  
  
"Yeah right. Fine but loser has to take the winner to dinner or someplace to eat."  
  
Kagome whispered to Souta "Do you have the money to take Hojo to dinner?"  
  
"No. But I'm definitely going to win." Souta responded confidently.  
  
"Fine." Hojo said.  
  
~  
  
Hojo's character - Ken lost to Souta's character - Ryu three times.  
  
"Ha. Told you I'd win." Souta bragged.  
  
Hojo sighed, "fine you choose the place where we're going to eat."  
  
Souta smiled, "Can Kagome come to?"  
  
"If she wants."  
  
"Cool, I want to go to that restaurant close to my school."  
  
Kagome paled, that was the same restaurant they went to this evening. "Can't you choose a different restaurant Souta?"  
  
"Nope, I want to go to that one." 


	2. Rude Waiter

Waiter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Pinkjasmine  
  
~  
  
Hojo drove Kagome and Souta to the restaurant called the Shikon No Tama. Kagome looked out the window and whined, "Why do we have to go to this one Souta? Couldn't you have picked a different one?"  
  
Souta sitting in the back seat looked at his sister, "Geez, what's with you Kagome? Hojo already made the reservations."  
  
As they neared the restaurant, Kagome prayed secretly that the rude waiter Inuyasha wasn't there. She didn't feel like arguing with him again. Kagome clenched her teeth; just the thought of him pissed her off.  
  
~  
  
A pretty young lady with long black hair and purple eye shadow by the name of Sango led the three to a table, and handed each of them a menu.  
  
Kagome smiled, maybe Inuyasha wouldn't be here.  
  
Kagome looked around the restaurant, it wasn't really fancy but it wasn't really bad either. It was really clean and neat. Definitely a pass in the eyes of the health inspector.  
  
The bright lights shone upon the newly polished wooden table and the oak chairs. It was pretty comfortable as she leaned back; more comfortable than it looks anyway.  
  
Kagome scanned the menu deciding which plate she would like.  
  
Hojo closed his menu as did Souta.  
  
"How long does it take for you to read the menu?" Hojo teased.  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
Just then the bells clinked together as a person pushed open the glass door and walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're always late, I'm always covering up for you and your area, and I don't get paid extras."  
  
"Whatever. But thanks anyways Sango."  
  
Kagome spun around as she heard the annoying voice.  
  
"I'm taking care of the middle section of the room. Your area has only 5 tables right now."  
  
"Great." Inuyasha muttered as he quickly threw on his uniform. "Which tables are they?" Inuyasha asked as he buttoned his suit.  
  
"Tables 21, 22, 25, 27, and 28 just left. So you only have four tables."  
  
"ONLY? " Inuyasha asked incredulously.  
  
Kagome carefully spun around in her seat and looked at their table number – 25. Great, just great.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's table, she was still looking at the menu when he started to collect it. Hojo and Souta handed them, when Kagome failed to do so, Inuyasha yanked the menu out of her hands.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, too bad." Was the reply.  
  
When Kagome turned around to face the person Inuyasha looked surprise. "You again?"  
  
Kagome snapped, "I thought you were fired." She balled her fist in the folds of her pale yellow dress. She sat calmly with her feet crossed, but inside she was ablaze with anger.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Disappointed?"  
  
~  
  
Sango walked over and said over Inuyasha and Kagome's insults thrown at each other, "Inuyasha, Miroku needs your opinion on which garnish should be served with the cream chowder." She didn't want to lie to Inuyasha but in order to restore calm she had to think of an excuse.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha hissed and stalked off.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sango apologized to Kagome.  
  
"He should go to anger management." Kagome mumbled. "Why doesn't he get fired or laid off?"  
  
Sango smiled, "His mother is the owner of the restaurant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You seem to be really well-mannered and even with your insults you keep a civilized tongue, unlike Inuyasha."  
  
"I have to, sometimes my grade 5 class drives me nuts and I can't swear at them, so I have a lot of practice with that. But that Inuyasha just seems to piss me off."  
  
Sango grinned broadly, "That's his gift, and his mother wants to disown him sometimes. Oh, I'm not supposed to be gossiping about Inuyasha. What would you like?"  
  
"Bag of French fries and a cheeseburger and Sprite." Souta answered right away. Kagome looked at her younger brother "Are you sure you can eat all that?"  
  
"I'm hungry, and you were talking too long." Souta pouted.  
  
Hojo smiled "I agree, oh I want a Root Beer, and a large bowl of Ramen."  
  
Kagome just blinked, "You have that wide a variety of food? You have fast- food stand type of food and Japanese style cuisine?" Kagome asked amazed.  
  
"Umm. . . what your brother ordered was from the kiddies menu."  
  
"Oh." Kagome felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment, she felt like a total fool and idiot.  
  
"I need the menu."  
  
Sango handed Kagome the menus in her arms. And waited patiently until Kagome placed her order – an appetizer of fried dumplings and a small bowl of thick and creamy vegetable chowder soup.  
  
As Sango walked to the kitchen Inuyasha burst through the doors and exchanged a few rude words with Sango, or by the looks of it anyway.  
  
Souta looked at Kagome, placed his arms on the table and asked curiously "Why does that waiter hate you so much?"  
  
"He has a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"I'm not him, how should I know!?" Kagome snapped.  
  
Souta fell back into his chair, surprised by Kagome's change of tone. He leaned too far and tipped his chair. He fell back and was about to land on the floor, but Inuyasha was walking by holding a pate of steaming lobster. Souta fell right onto Inuyasha's foot.  
  
Inuyasha howled in pain and dropped the lobster in order to clutch his foot.  
  
Souta quickly scrambled off the ground, right when the lobster, freshly cooked and steaming hot landed right on Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped and ran right into the washroom to cool the place where the lobster burned him.  
  
Kagome was laughing so hard she fell to the ground in hysterics. Hojo looked away pretending he didn't know the girl and wondered how he was in the same table with a girl laughing like an idiot.  
  
Sango tried to suppress her laughter but she burst out laughing anyways.  
  
Miroku peeked out from the kitchen and was sorely disappointed that he missed the little incident where Inuyasha made a fool of himself. He sighed deeply and went back to cooking.  
  
Kagome was still sitting on the floor clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
Souta looked at the washroom door with a scared expression on his face.  
  
When Kagome finally calmed down and slid back into her seat she assured Souta and told him not to worry.  
  
Souta asked "What was so funny sis?"  
  
Kagome answered "He deserved that and it was funny. How many people get burned by a lobster along with a broken toe?"  
  
Souta smiled in spite of himself, "I guess I was too scared of what Inuyasha would do to realize the situation." And Souta burst into belated peals of laughter.  
  
~  
  
As the food arrived Kagome started laughing to herself as she replayed the scene again and again in her mind.  
  
Hojo, Souta, and everybody who walked passed their table just stared at Kagome weirdly.  
  
"Kagome, you're embarrassing us." Souta leaned forward and whispered.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome answered with a huge smile on her face.  
  
The washroom door flew open and Inuyasha stormed out, face red from anger and humiliation, and of course pain.  
  
He headed straight for Souta; Souta whimpered and dived under the table covering his head with his arms.  
  
Kagome and Hojo peered under the table and tried to coax Souta out.  
  
Inuyasha stopped by their table, bent down and pulled Souta out. He held him by the collar and shouted at him, "You little brat! You better apologize."  
  
"So-sor-sorry." Souta spluttered.  
  
Kagome got up and shouted, "He doesn't have to apologize if he doesn't want to. Let go of him right this instant, you're hurting him!"  
  
Inuyasha sneered.  
  
Sango rushed forward and pried Inuyasha's fingers off of Souta's collar. "Think about what your mother will say." She said.  
  
"The hell I care what she says!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Careful of your speech Inuyasha." A woman spoke behind him.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around, "Mother."  
  
"Let the poor boy go." The woman commanded, keeping her hands within the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly dropped Souta on the floor.  
  
Kagome was about to say something vile to him but held her tongue.  
  
'Inuyasha, you never know when your shift begins, but how come you always know when your shift ends?"  
  
Kagome smiled inwardly, 'Brilliant question.' She thought to herself. 'Let's see how he'll get out of this one.'  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged and walked away.  
  
The woman bowed to Kagome and Souta. "I again apologize for my son's behavior Miss...?"  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
"I'm Akira Hanoke. Inuyasha's mother."  
  
"Please to meet you." Kagome said politely and extended her right hand.  
  
"Are you related to Kikyo?"  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked confused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just look a lot like my son's girlfriend. In fact I thought you were identical twins."  
  
"What? You mean that the inconsiderate jerk actually have a girlfriend? I thought for sure that nobody would ever fall for that idiot."  
  
Akira looked at Kagome and laughed. "Hard to believe I know."  
  
"Inuyasha." A voice was heard from the door.  
  
Kagome gasped as the woman standing by the door wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse tied her long dark hair in a ponytail. The girl by the door looked just like her.  
  
"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha called out waving to her forgetting that his toe still hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know you're not supposed to talk or receive a visit from your friends when you are on shift." Akira scolded sternly.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and walked over to Kikyo.  
  
Hojo leaned forward, "Your exact look alike."  
  
Souta laughed. "Yay, I have twin sisters."  
  
Kagome grumbled, "Shut up."  
  
~  
  
A/N: Quite frankly I apologize for any character's OOCness. Especially in the later chapters and Hojo is really bad. I don't especially like Hojo so I don't care about him being OOC. Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
